


Holiday suck you down

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Sibling Incest, Sneakiness, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Everyone comes home for the holidays but Sasuke would like some more privacy for this reunion. An empty house for one





	Holiday suck you down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostyGooGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/gifts).



> A had a few holiday themed ItaSasus. still do but this is the one I got writing first. The last shall be first and the first shall be last I guess.

Holidays were annoying. It was always bad because family lost their minds. There was cleaning, people coming home after a long time. There was the general chaos in the streets and stores. The sales, the frantic cooking. It was annoying as hell and as a rule Sasuke liked to keep out of it until he was forced to.

After years and years of hiding his family learnt that it was best to let Sasuke retreat until they really needed him for something. He would bring down the mood otherwise. Least that was what his cousins would tell him.

This holiday was like any other, he was hiding in his room as his mother did the daily vacuuming. There was just a small problem with the entire situation. He was finding it damn hard to keep his voice down, there were people in the house that he most certainly could not let hear him.

To think he had been excited, to think he had missed this stupid reckless idiot. Why was Sasuke the one getting punished like this? He had not invited their family over. He had not been the one to keep cleaning and calling him away.

He had been so happy to hear that Itachi was coming home for the holidays. Since he had moved out for University Sasuke had been lonely in more ways than one. There was messaging of course but the house had just felt empty. Even with Sasuke’s own busy work.

But back home from University and this idiot decided that not only was he going to sneak into Sasuke’s room he was going to blow him as well.

He glared into his brother’s eyes as Itachi slowly pulled off his cock with a slurp that sounded too loud in Sasuke’s room. The old fan was going masking Sasuke’s heaving breathing but he was so tensed up. how could he relax and enjoy Itachi going down on him with half their family in the house?

Their mother was on the same floor!

Their father was downstairs with their aunts, uncles and cousins. It was only a matter of time until they started looking for Itachi. Sasuke would be left alone until food was on the table but Itachi?

The man on his knees before Sasuke’s bed his hair casually pushed over one shoulder as he sucked Sasuke off. People would be looking for him. People loved Itachi, even though they had no clue that this side of him existed. The side that was 100% in love with Sasuke.

Sasuke loved him right back, there was nobody else for him. Nobody that would ever do it for him like Sasuke but damn it to hell. Did he have to be so reckless? Did Sasuke really have to go along with every crazy idea that got his dick hard?

But damn it, Itachi looked so good sucking his cock. Sasuke’s breath hitched as he covered his mouth with one hand and gripped his bedsheets with the other. He watched as Itachi’s tongue crept out his mouth to slide over the head of Sasuke’s cock and he whimpered.

The heat, the way that his tongue lapped over him made his hips jerk and his head fall back. Right into the wall. There was a heavy thump and he flinched forward a muffled curse escaping him. Itachi’s laughter sent vibrations running down his cock and Sasuke cursed even as he heard something terrifying.

The vacuum turned off. “Sasuke?” His mother called and Sasuke froze. His hands shot out and tangled in Itachi’s hair shoving him off Sasuke’s cock as he concentrated on the sound of his mother’s voice. Waiting for the sound of her feet coming to his room. “Are you okay?” She called.

“Yeah Mom.” He yelled. “I’m fine, I just hit the wall by a-acciden-“ Itachi had swallowed him down to the root and all words deserted him at the feel of Itachi sucking him into his mouth and down his throat. His hands sank deeper into his brother’s hair as his hips twitched.

“Well okay then. Be careful and be sure to come out soon!” His mother said and the vacuum switched back on. “Your brother came all this way back to spend time with us. Be sure to be nice to him okay?”

“I will!” Sasuke managed to get out of his dry throat as he met Itachi’s eyes. They were heated and filled with amusement as Itachi set a rhythm to drive Sasuke insane. He bobbed his way up and down his cock. Paid attention to all of Sasuke’s sensitive spots.

But of course he would, he was the one that had found them. Every single one Itachi had found and over time exploited. His time at university had not been wasted. Sasuke hissed when Itachi pulled off his cock to jerk him off with one hand and lick the sensitive underside of his cock while he kept eye contact with Sasuke.

“Be nice Sasuke.” Itachi whispered. “It’s been such a long time don’t you think you should be nice to your big brother?”

“You perverted idiot.” Sasuke hissed as Itachi’s hand made loud slicking noises and the man began to lick away the precum leaking from him. “Everyone’s home! I told you we should wait!”

“It’s dangerous to do it at night too.” Itachi murmured. “Besides this is fun and hot too.” The slicking noises were so loud that is was hard to ignore them. Sasuke felt flushed knowing that it was not just Itachi’s mouth that had his cock so wet. He had been leaking since Itachi had knelt for him. “But this is just to take the edge of. You won’t be much longer.”

“F-Fuck Fuck you Itachi.” His hips were moving into Itachi’s hands and the longer he watched Itachi lick, suck and tease his cock the closer her felt to cumming.

“Be nice.” Itachi teased before he sucked Sasuke deep once more. Sasuke shoved his own fingers into his mouth and he bit down as he shuddered and came. He shuddered when he met his brother’s eyes and saw his swallowing as Sasuke came. It was so hot that all he could do was stare. He could not even hear anything he was flying too high.

When he did manage to tune into the real world again he heard his mother going down the steps with the vacuum and he breathed a sigh of relief. He removed his bitten fingers and wiped them on his shirt as Itachi got to his feet rearranged his hair and wiped at his mouth.

“When the drinks come out after dinner.” Itachi said softly. “It’s my turn. I’ll take your mouth to get the edge off. I’ve missed it this entire time.” His thumb stroked the edge of Sasuke’s lips and he shivered. “But I will have you today Sasuke so be ready.”

“Don’t say stuff like that when you’re about to leave.” Sasuke rasped. “That’s cruel.” He reached up and Itachi leaned down so they could kiss, he could taste himself in Itachi’s mouth.

The longer they kissed the further they found themselves until Sasuke was flat on his bed with Itachi on top his erection poking him. “Dinner.” Itachi promised as he slowly pulled away. “I don’t think I can wait any longer than that. I don’t care if I need to take you in the garage.” What an image that was. Sasuke swallowed even as he blushed.

Itachi switched off the main light for Sasuke’s room as he creaked open the door. He checked carefully before he waved a small smug wave and disappeared while closing the door. Sasuke sighed as he relaxed on his bed. Holidays were just insane.


End file.
